


La alegoría del ciclo

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Humor, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Si ser un joven bailarín gay y extranjero en Seúl enamorado hasta las trancas de su mejor amigo y con un importante secreto que ocultar a todo el mundo no fuera suficientemente complicada… aparece un ejército de bicicletas en escena para poner su vida patas arriba.MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Somos Sara, Marta, Noelia y Sil una vez más! ¡Esta vez hemos escrito un pequeño fic para nuestra amiga San!  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), San! ¡Esperamos que lo disfrutes! ♥

Un misterioso joven observaba la ajetreada tranquilidad de la noche de Seúl mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Si bien era verdad que era una ciudad que nunca dormía, la mayoría de sus habitantes probablemente estaban en sus casas en aquel momento, inocentes almas que desconocían lo que tenía planeado. Ahí, ante la imperiosa imagen de los altos edificios y sus brillantes luces, antorchas que luchaban contra la oscuridad que reinaba, Yook Sungjae hizo la siguiente promesa: Aquella vez acabaría con  _Double B_  y  _Dandelion_ , los héroes responsables de sus previos fracasos.

—Minhyuk —dijo Sungjae. Entonces, su  _kwami,_  un pequeño ser humanoide semejante a un hada que llevaba puesto un mono verde ajustado que permitía ver los límites de sus fibrados músculos y dejaba poco a la imaginación, hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Si?

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... Ha llegado el día, Minhyuk. ¡ _Double B_  y  _Dandelion_  desaparecerán de mi vista por fin!

—Señor, sin ánimo de ofender pero... ¿no ha dicho usted eso todas las veces anteriores? —La cara de Minhyuk expresaba el más puro escepticismo que hizo enfurecer a Sungjae aún más... Y eso que estaba aquel día de buen humor.

—¿Vas a llevarme la contraria tú también? —Los ojos de Sungjae estaban tan entrecerrados que parecían dos líneas horizontales, lo que hizo que Minhyuk tuviese que aguantarse la risa.

—No... Por supuesto que no.

La desaparición del  _kwami_  dio paso a la transformación de Sungjae. Un traje verde oscuro cubrió todo su cuerpo, acompañado por una capa, un antifaz y unas botas rojas. La guinda del pastel era una pequeña diadema que tenía una pequeña sandía en la cima. El joven sintió una energía renovada correr por sus vasos sanguíneos y que le aseguraría la victoria.

Sungjae se concentró para reunir todo el poder necesario para invocar su arma. Fue fácil, ya que él era un villano muy experimentado, no como aquellos que salían en los cómics y los mangas que leía. Había perdido batallas, pero nunca dejado la dignidad a un lado. Incluso podría llegar a dominar el mundo si no fuese por esos dos héroes que no dejaban de "tocarle las narices".

Entonces, su arma apareció. Verde y esférica, Sungjae sintió como si tuviese el mundo entre sus manos. O, tal vez, en cierto sentido lo fuese. La luz de la noche de Seúl iluminaba el altar sobre el que dejó la sandía. El corazón de Sungjae se aceleró ante lo que avecinaba: un dolor de cabeza como sacrificio para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan.

Sungjae inspiró y expiró a la vez que se preparaba para el ritual. Cerró los ojos y, entonces, bajó la cabeza y golpeó la sandía con una fuerza hercúlea.

—¡Mierda! —Sungjae se quejó a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre su frente. El dolor de cabeza era casi inaguantable, pero sabía que era un paso inevitable. Tal vez afectado por el probable principio de contusión o por la euforia del momento, Sungjae comenzó a reírse mientras cogía un trozo de la sandía que acababa de hacer añicos—. ¡Tú serás mi carta ganadora! ¡Muajaja!

Aún quedaba un último paso para finalizar su ritual. Sungjae tenía que buscar a una víctima que se convirtiese en su devoto y marioneta. Comenzó entonces su viaje astral, una búsqueda telepática para dar con un alma en pena; alguien en un estado tal de desesperación que lo hiciese susceptible de su engaño.

Un joven de pelo castaño y facciones dulces que viajaba en bicicleta llamó su atención. La luz nocturna sacaba destellos de los pendientes que adornaban sus orejas y del color plateado de su vehículo. Él volvía de sus clases de baile, un esfuerzo necesario si quería llegar a ser aquello con lo que siempre había soñado: ser un  _idol_. Sin embargo, toda esa sangre, ese sudor y esas lágrimas que estaban labrando su camino ni el trabajo a tiempo parcial que apenas cubría esas clases eran su mayor preocupación. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, un tal Yugyeom, había dejado de ir a esas lecciones en las que compartían su pasión por el baile. A parte, cada vez pasaba más tiempo con su nuevo amigo, un estudiante de intercambio tailandés que se hacía llamar Bambam.

—Jungkook —El pedaleo del joven se interrumpió ante la invocación de Sungjae—. Yugyeom no te merece. A pesar de que ha compartido gran parte de su vida contigo, a la primera vuelta de cambio, te ha abandonado. Te has esforzado y, aún así, has acabado en las sombras por culpa suya y de Bambam. Yo, sin embargo... —Sungjae hizo volar un trozo de sandía, la cual viajó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Jungkook—. Yo te prestaré el poder que necesitas. Sólo si tú me ayudas a cambio. Destruiremos a Dandelion y Double B y nos vengaremos de Yugyeom y Bambam.

Jungkook, en trance tras las palabras de Sungjae y la ardiente cólera que perturbaba todo su ser, accedió y el trozo mágico de fruta se fusionó con la bicicleta. Un antifaz y traje de ciclista —ambos de un color plateado como el de su vehículo— envolvieron todo su cuerpo a la vez que empezó a sentir la presencia de todas las bicicletas de Seúl. Un gran cliché era la escena que se estaba desarrollando en aquella calle; un relámpago cayó en la noche de aquella ciudad y la lluvia empapaba al joven mientras un gran ejército de bicicletas se acercaba al lugar. Jungkook se empezó a reír como el villano peor escrito de la historia de la literatura y el cine mientras las lágrimas que había derramado por su amigo ya estaban secas bajo su antifaz plateado.

//

El entrenamiento de aquella tarde había sido una tortura. Bambam arrastraba sus pies por los adoquines, sin pararse a pensar en la dirección de sus pasos, había entrado en modo piloto automático. Era de noche, pero las luces de la ciudad iluminaban cada rincón de la calle haciendo que el malévolo rayo pasase completamente desapercibido a los ojos del joven. No ocurrió así con el potente rugido que lo siguió, el trueno hizo que cada fibra del tailandés se sacudiese.

«Una tormenta en Seúl, ¿en estos momentos del año?» Bambam miró al cielo, intrigado.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su camino, centrando toda su atención en responder los mensajes del bailarín coreano que tanto lo había cautivado. Todavía riéndose con una de las idas de olla de Yugyeom, giró a la derecha y se adentró en uno de los callejones menos iluminados. Le costó varios minutos darse cuenta de que se había perdido. Cabreado, pateó los adoquines de la acera repetidas veces hasta que su bendita suerte le permitió encontrar uno que estaba medio suelto. Su pie se trabó con el cemento y la inercia de su cadera, todavía realizando el movimiento de pateo, lo empujó hacia adelante. Trastabilló, su equilibrio cada vez más precario, avanzó con un par de trompicones e, incapaz de recuperar la estabilidad, hizo lo que su sexto sentido de bailarín le indicó, impulsarse con la pierna y los brazos, encoger o su torso, bajar su punto de gravedad y ejecutar una magistral pirueta en el aire que le permitió aterrizar sobre sus dos pies y mantener una más que estable posición erguida de nuevo.

—¡Wow! Eso ha sido impresionante —Un joven en bicicleta lo observaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro—. Eres una persona realmente ágil, te has salvado de una caída brutal.

Bambam se sobresaltó al escuchar al inesperado testigo y, de nuevo gracias a su bendita suerte, se reencontró con la losa suelta. La gravedad desarrolló una intensa atracción hacia su culo y, con toda la fuerza de Newton, lo atrajo al suelo haciendo que las posaderas de Bambam chocaran con el cemento de forma poco grácil y delicada. El joven de la bicicleta lo observó, su rostro permanecía con la misma expresión.

—¿Qué hace un extranjero como tú en los peligrosos callejones de Seúl a estas horas? —El testigo le preguntó, señalando con su cabeza el adoquín bajo el pie del tailandés.

—Perderme —respondió Bambam con cierto enojo e ingentes cantidades de vergüenza enrojeciendo su rostro.

—¿Vives cerca? Tengo unos recados que hacer... No me importa acercarte.

—¿En serio? —Bambam se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del culo. Sonrió—. Y después mis padres decían que Seúl es una ciudad hostil... Pues si me acercas te lo agradecería en el alma... —Lo miró, preguntando con sus ojos.

—Jungkook.

—¡Muchas gracias, Jungkook-ssi! Yo soy Bambam —se presentó mientras se acercaba a la bici y se sentaba en el sillín. Su salvador empezó a pedalear de pie—. ¿Y qué recados tienes que hacer a estas horas de la noche?

—Recoger serpientes...

//

Bambam dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada. Ese tal Jungkook era una persona extraña. Si bien se había tomado la molestia de desviarse de su ruta y acercarlo a su casa, una vez se había subido en la bicicleta, la comunicación se había interrumpido. Ese viaje de tan solo 5 minutos se había convertido en el momento más tenso de su vida. Su teléfono vibró de nuevo. Yugyeom.

Cuadró sus hombros, relajó su ceño fruncido y sonrió mientras accedía a la conversación con su amigo. Tras mandarle un par de notas de audio narrando su épica pirueta evita-caídas y omitiendo su patosa caída posterior, cruzó sus dedos en forma de corazón y se sacó una selfie de buenas noches para enviársela al coreano.

—¿Cuándo piensas dejar las indirectas e ir a por él? —preguntó una vocecita suave y aguda.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Bambam increpó a su  _kwami_. La pequeña hada vestía unas mallas de purpurina que despedían luces de todos los colores bajo la luz del techo. Bambam la agarró entre sus manos con evidente cabreo y empezó a rezongar sobre los mil y un motivos por los que veía al risueño coreano sólo como un amigo.

Tan enzarzados estaban en su eterna discusión sobre el  _crush_  del tailandés, que no se percataron del chirrido contra el cristal. Eran tres, sus cuerpos duros y fríos se desplazaban por el suelo del pequeño piso de Bambam de forma casi imperceptible. Rodaron suavemente, concentrados en su objetivo, y en una magistral coreografía se movieron los tres a una, acorralando al tailandés contra la pared. El pequeño kwami, salió despedido cuando los tres intrusos se las arreglaron para apresar ambas muñecas del joven contra la pared. El impacto hizo que cerrara los ojos. Bambam resopló, sorprendido por el contacto de algo que parecía goma contra sus muñecas.

El joven notó algo firme y duro contra la parte baja de su abdomen, su mente enseguida derivó a la imagen de Yugyeom. ¿Era este otro de sus sueños de medianoche? Notó cómo la presión en su bajo abdomen se desplazaba poco a poco por sus abdominales, en escalada hacia su pecho. Suspiró, queriendo dejarse llevar. Abrió los ojos buscando la suave curva de sus labios pero se encontró con una escena digna del peor anime de la historia. Aquello no podía estar pasándole de verdad. Incrédulo, boqueó. ¿Una bicicleta? Una bicicleta lo estaba asaltando sexualmente? ¿Una bicicleta que ni siquiera era montada por Yugyeom estaba robándole su virtud?

—Ya eres mío, víbora— gruñó Jungkook al entrar por la ventana. Fue el último sonido que el tailandés escuchó.

//

Yugyeom suspiró. Sin duda alguna, su día no podía ir a peor. Aquella mañana había ido a recoger el boletín de notas, el cual contenía los siete suspensos por los que su hermano Jinyoung le torturaría y le haría estudiar el resto del verano –lo que venía siendo lo mismo. Si no fuera poco, hacía tres días desde la última vez que había visto a Bambam, el actor, modelo, cantante y bailarín tailandés que había sido la nueva sensación tanto de mujeres como de hombres aquel año. Yugyeom todavía recordaba el primer día en el que el joven artista que tanto admiraba había aparecido en su clase. Para su sorpresa, una coincidencia que parecía ser fruto de la más pura intervención divina hizo que los dos tuvieran que hacer un trabajo juntos, lo que les permitió conocerse mejor. Una amistad había crecido entre ellos tras saber que compartían pasiones, una de ellas el baile. Bambam le presentó a otros bailarines profesionales, como Jaebum, quien, casualidades de la vida, acabó convirtiéndose en el novio de su hermano. De hecho, se suponía que aquel día irían juntos a la prestigiosa academia de Jaebum a asistir a unas lecciones de baile, pero el tailandés se había esfumado aparentemente.

El sonido proveniente de la bocina de un coche lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Delante suya estaba el coche de su hermano y este juzgándolo desde el asiento del conductor.

—Yugyeom...

—¿Sí? ¿Decías algo, hyung?

—¿Que si decía algo? Casi llegué a pensar que tenía que llevar a cabo una sesión de espiritismo para hablar contigo —repuso sarcásticamente Jinyoung. Los engranajes de la mente del menor empezaron a funcionar para intentar buscar la mejor manera de explicar la razón de su preocupación. Sin embargo, el proceso se vio interrumpido debido a que su hermano no poseía una pizca de paciencia, especialmente cuando se trataba de su hermano menor. Entonces, Jinyoung continuó—: Entra en el coche.

Yugyeom le hizo caso a su hermano, abrió la puerta y ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Jinyoung volvió a arrancar el coche y los dos hermanos se sumergieron en el agobiante tráfico de Seúl. El menor no lo podía explicar, pero podía sentir una tensión casi palpable en el ambiente. ¿Sería un presentimiento de algo malo que iba a suceder? De repente, su hermano mayor carraspeó, lo que hizo que el rubio se sobresaltase.

—Yugyeommie... ¿Hoy no era el día que te iban a dar las notas?

Mientras unas gotas de sudor frío habían comenzado a recorrer la piel de su nuca, aparecieron en la mente del más joven las posibles situaciones que lo podrían salvar de un fatal desenlace de la conversación. Estaba atrapado en la prisión de metal en la que se había convertido el coche de Jinyoung. Al final solo tenía dos opciones entre las que elegir: abrir la puerta del coche en marcha y rezar por no matarse en el intento o decir la verdad y esperar que su hermano no lo asesinase.

—Yugyeom, ¿quieres dejar de agarrar la manilla de la puerta como si tu vida dependiera de ello y contestarme?

Yugyeom cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y escondió su boca con su jersey de cuello vuelto. Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse un poco. Armándose de valor, se giró hacia Jinyoung 

—Sí, suspendí siete.

—Por favor, ¿quieres dejar de hablar para el cuello de tu jersey y responderme? Se me está acabando la paciencia....

—¡Dije que suspendí siete! —Un silencio sepulcral cayó en el coche. Justo cuando Yugyeom comenzó a preocuparse por la falta de reacción de Jinyoung, un fuerte golpe en su nuca le hizo mover la cabeza hacia delante.

—¡Inútil! ¿Cómo que suspendiste siete? ¡No una, sino siete asignaturas! —gritó Jinyoung mientras le continúaba pegando collejas a su hermano menor.

—¡Ay! ¡Hyung! ¡Atiende a la carretera! ¡Vas a conseguir que nos matemos! ¡Ay! —se quejó Yugyeom mientras intentaba escapar de los golpes de su hermano dentro del espacio reducido en el que se encontraba.

—¿Conseguir que nos matemos...? ¡Yo si que te voy a matar! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota para suspender tantas? Aún serás capaz de decirme que aprobaste Educación Física y Música, como siempre. Que sepas que vas a recuperarlas y más te vale que con matrícula o te olvidarás de tener vida y, por supuesto, de bailar. Como no lo hagas te juro que te meto en un internado como Dios manda aunque así tenga que vivir a base de bocadillos de Nutella para el resto de mi vida.

—Pero...

—¡Nada de "peros"! Dejaré pasar el tema por el momento, ya que Jaebum nos está esperando. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que me voy a olvidar de esto!

Yugyeom suspiró. Aunque sabía que le esperaba un verano duro por delante, no podía evitar sentir alivio al salvarse por el momento.

El resto del camino reinó un silencio sepulcral excepto por pequeños bufidos por parte del mayor. Sin embargo, Yugyeom no se atrevió a abrir la boca. Después de que Jinyoung aparcase el coche, Yugyeom prácticamente se tiró de este. Entonces, el menor se echó a correr hacia la puerta de la academia de baile seguido por el pelinegro, quien fruncía su ceño. Al llegar al aula de baile se encontraron con una batalla de  _b-boys_  en la que se encontraba el mencionado Jaebum.

Yugyeom se encontraba concentrado en los ágiles movimientos de Jaebum. Al rubio siempre le había gustado el baile, pero la afición se convirtió en pasión desde que había conocido a Bambam y a sus compañeros. Sus estilos eran de diferentes colores que convergían en sus complicadas coreografías o en batallas como aquella que estaba presenciando. Con elegante furia Jaebum atacaba a su contrincante, un fuego abrasador que salía de sus arriesgadas acrobacias. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía a Yugyeom concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar en que su mejor amigo seguía desaparecido. Yugyeom se puso a mirar por toda el aula a ver si veía a Bambam, mientras animaba a su hyung. Nada. Yugyeom suspiró, perdiendo poco a poco las esperanzas de que fuese a encontrar al tailandés. No pasaron desapercibidos el  _stab_  y el último combo de Jaebum, ni tampoco que el ceño de su hermano se hiciese mucho más pequeño, mientras un brillo especial empezaba a aparecer en sus ojos al ver a su novio bailar. A pesar de que a veces aún negaban que fuesen la típica pareja que soliese demostrar actividades afectivas en público entre ellos, se notaba que estaban enamorados y que habían encontrado a su alma gemela.

Desde que Jinyoung había empezado a salir con Jaebum, el joven gigante siempre había envidiado en secreto el tipo de relación que mantenían y esperaba llegar a ese nivel con Bambam. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a buscarlo a la misma vez que se preguntaba dónde se podría haber metido. Se estaban agotando sus últimas esperanzas y empezó a sentir como el pánico estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su búsqueda fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador que lo sobresaltó. Al girar la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido lo único que llegó a ver fue un Jinyoung gritando un «¡Jaebum!» mientras corría hacia un grupo de gente que se había acumulado en el medio del aula, a la cual comenzó a apartar sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Una cosa estaba clara, nadie se metía en el camino de Park Jinyoung cuando este estaba cabreado o preocupado.

Cuando fue capaz de salir de su inicial estado de shock, corrió detrás de su hermano y se encontró con un Jaebum que tenía la cara contraída debido al agónico dolor mientras estaba tumbado en posición fetal. Jinyoung por su parte estaba en el siguiente conflicto emocional: por un lado se le notaba que estaba preocupado por el amor de su vida y a la vez se sentía impotente; pero por otro se le veía enfadado con este por ponerse a hacer  _b-boying_  con los problemas de espalda que sufría.

Entre varias personas consiguieron llevar a Jaebum a la enfermería de la academia, sí se le podía llamar así a aquel cuartucho. En ella solo había una camilla de los años de Matusalén y un botiquín que había vivido días más prósperos. Sin embargo, era lo único a lo que podían echar mano hasta que el cabezón de Jaebum se pudiera levantar.

El silencio reinaba en la sala mientras Jinyoung echaba la crema antiinflamatoria que el médico de Jaebum le había recetado a este.

—Juro que no se que voy a hacer con vosotros dos —se quejó Jinyoung mientras parecía que su cara estaba libre de todo sentimiento. Sin embargo, Yugyeom conocía a su hermano. Sabía que la razón de su enfado era la profunda preocupación que sentía por la salud de su novio.

—Jinyoung... —dijo Jaebum con voz todavía cargada de dolor mientras intentaba tocar la mano de su novio con la suya, tarea difícil ya se se encontraba acostado boca abajo—. Youngie...

—Ni Jinyoung, ni Youngie, ni nada por el estilo..... sois unos idiotas. Uno por suspender siete y el otro por meterse en batallas de  _b-boying_  como si fuera todavía un adolescente a pesar de que el médico le dijo que NO debía hacerlo, ya que de lo contrario su espalda empeoraría...

—Amor, estoy bien... —Jaebum intentó quitarle hierro a la situación, al mismo tiempo que Jinyoung masajeo más fuerte para marcar un punto, lo que hizo que el mayor se estremeciese de dolor.

—Sí, ya lo veo que estás muy bien —Jinyoung soltó un suspiro y con él parte de su frustración—. Al final el idiota voy a ser yo por preocuparme de vosotros. Por lo visto, os importa bien poco vuestra salud y futuro. Entonces ¿por qué debería importarme a mi?

Yugyeom y Jaebum no sabían qué responderle, ya que en aquel momento se sentían mal por preocupar al pelinegro.

—Por cierto, Yugyeomie. Me fijé que antes de que este mi querido novio se lesionase haciendo el tonto estabas muy concentrado... Como si buscaras algo o a alguien.

—Pues la verdad... No sé nada de Bambam desde hace bastante tiempo y ni contesta al móvil... —dijo en un tono preocupado el joven, llamando la atención de sus hyungs.

Al compartir sus problemas con Jaebum y Jinyoung, las personas en las que más confiaba, notó como parte de su tensión empezaba a abandonarlo. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, pero sabía que sus hyungs harían todo lo posible para ayudarle y, por supuesto, encontrar a Bambam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Para celebrar que nuestro querido Bambam no se va al servicio militar (¡Menos mal! Hay que agradecérselo de todo corazón a todos aquellos que se han presentado voluntarios), posteamos el último capítulo de este pequeño fic que ha sido toda una gran extraña a la vez que divertida aventura. ¡Muchas felicidades de nuevo, San (aunque sea con cien años de retraso! ¡Espero que disfrutes mucho del desenlace! We love you ♥

—¿Entonces hace tres días que no habéis visto a Bambam? —preguntó Yugyeom, quien estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la improvisada enfermería.

Tras contarle a su hermano y a Jaebum la causa de sus preocupaciones y relatar la sospechosa desaparición de su amigo, el grupo decidió que lo mejor era hablar con las dos personas que mejor conocían al tailandés: Mark y Jackson.

Mark, Jackson y Bambam se habían conocido durante su etapa de  _trainees_  en una famosa empresa coreana. Los tres eran extranjeros que habían dejado atrás sus países natales y sus familias para hacerse un hueco en el mundo del entretenimiento y de las artes. Durante su duro entrenamiento en la compañía lograron conocerse mejor y se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. A pesar de que pasaron por muchas penurias y momentos difíciles, las experiencias que compartieron les permitieron estrechar sus lazos de amistad. De hecho, Jackson y Mark consideraban a Bambam más un hermano que un amigo.

Sólo Bambam logró hacerse un hueco en la industria y convertirse en un ídolo de masas en Tailandia y Corea a través de sus ingeniosos  _raps_ , sus bailes y, por supuesto, su carisma. Por otro lado, Jackson y Mark conocieron a Jaebum y se unieron a su compañía de baile. Así, compaginaban sus estudios a la vez que se dedicaban profesionalmente a lo que más les gustaba: la danza.

Aprovechando que aquel día habían ido a la academia, llamaron a Mark y a Jackson. Mientras estaba Jaebum todavía en la camilla boca abajo bajo la mirada amenazadora de Jinyoung de «como te intentes levantar, te liquido», estaba teniendo lugar una reunión urgente para resolver aquel entuerto.

—Sí… —Mark contestó, pensativo—. Bambam lleva una vida muy ajetreada y a menudo no viene a dormir a nuestro apartamento por asuntos de trabajo…

—Nos empezamos a preocupar cuando no contestó a ninguno de nuestros mensajes… Cuando un contrato se alarga suele avisarnos y… —. Jackson añadió y frunció su ceño. Entonces Mark puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Jackson y este asintió. Yugyeom levantó una ceja ante la escena: estaba claro que había una cierta complicidad entre el par, una muy cercana a la que compartían su hermano y Jaebum. Sin embargo, el rubio sabía que no era nada de su incumbencia y miró al suelo mientras sentía una punzada de envidia.

El silencio cayó en la habitación, un solidificado silencio que podría llegar a cortarse. Yugyeom dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Jinyoung estaba sentado en un desgastado taburete al lado de la camilla en la que estaba acostado boca abajo Jaebum. A pesar de que la atmósfera era silenciosa y seria, la escena que Yugyeom pensó que la escena que estaba presenciando era de lo más entrañable; su hermano tenía su cuerpo inclinado sobre la camilla y estaba cubriendo una de las manos de Jaebum con una de las suyas. Además, mientras estaba demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos, su hermano estaba acariciando dulcemente los cabellos negros de su pareja.

De repente, el dulce gesto de Jinyoung se vio interrumpido mientras abría ligeramente un poco más sus ojos y volvía a la realidad de la sala. Yugyeom incluso juraría que la idea que acababa de tener su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en la típica bombilla encendida al lado de este.

—Tenemos una manera de comprobarlo… —Jinyoung murmuró.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto Jaebum dulcemente.

—¿Tienes un ordenador portátil, hyung?

—Si… Espera que te lo traigo, Jinyoungie… —Jaebum movió sus brazos y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la cabecera de la camilla para intentar levantarse. Lo que no se esperaba era que Jinyoung fuera a poner una mano sobre el lugar de su espalda que le dolía, donde presionó suavemente. Jaebum se paró en seco tras sentir un ápice de dolor—. ¡Ay!

—¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte! ¡No me hagas atarte a la maldita camilla! —Jinyoung le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que hizo que una mueca de terror cruzase la cara de Jaebum.

Después de que Jaebum le dijese el lugar en el que se encontraba, Jinyoung fue a buscar su ordenador portátil. Irónicamente, aunque el hermano mayor de Yugyeom pareciese un viejoven alérgico a las redes sociales, poseía unas habilidades especiales relacionadas con el mundo de la informática. De hecho, hacía algún tiempo, se había metido en algún que otro problema al  _hackear_  alguna que otra página influído por el espíritu activista de sus amigos.

La tensión estaba todavía presente cuando Jinyoung volvió con el ordenador portátil entre sus brazos. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Jaebum y, ante la atenta mirada del resto de personas que se encontraban en el cuartucho, Jinyoung se dispuso a hacer su magia. Yugyeom perdió la noción del tiempo, la aguja del reloj aparentemente congelada en un infinito bucle por la sinfonía del incesante tecleo y la sucesión de rítmicos  _clics_  del ratón. De repente el monótono sonido se interrumpió, lo que llamó la atención del pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa, hyung? —Yugyeom preguntó mientras la mirada de Jinyoung llamaba su atención sobre la pantalla del ordenador.

—Creo que lo tengo. Sé donde está Bambam.

 

//

 

A unos cuantos metros de la vivienda del joven tailandés, un pequeño desguace se hallaba. Compuesto por todo tipo de cachivaches inservibles, el muchacho se preguntaba cómo narices había acabado en semejante lugar, donde nada más que la nada residía, envuelto en cadenas que imposibilitaban cualquier maniobra de escape.

—¡ _Mayday_ ,  _mayday_! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Socorro! —gritó Bambam.

—Tus alaridos de chiquilla no te servirán de nada aquí, pequeño adefesio humano. Soy  _Jungkona_ , el mejor encantador de vehículos de tu zona. ¡Prepárate para una diversión sin ruedines!

Bambam no daba crédito a lo que veía. Lo que había tomado como una alucinación provocada por falta de sueño no era más que un producto de la realidad. Un joven envuelto en un extravagante traje plateado como si del más esperado regalo de Navidad se tratase se bajaba de su ciclo. Entonces, el vehículo se acercó de forma autónoma al lugar en que se encontraba Bambam mientras el misterioso individuo se reía de forma malévola  _por lo_   _bajini_. Pestañeó incontables veces, tantas que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas como si de una noria se tratase. En cualquier otra ocasión probablemente estaría admirando el tan brillante atuendo del joven, pero eso era completamente imposible cuando una un oxidado ciclo lo perseguía tal policía intentando atrapar al más peligroso criminal. ¿En qué momento su vida decidió parecerse a una película de terror de Clase B? Bambam tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero. El oxidado ciclo, ahora más vivo que nunca, se acercó al joven con curiosidad, juzgándolo con los dínamos, tratando de provocar alguna reacción digna de su interés. Bambam, por el contrario, había estabilizado su ritmo cardiaco y le devolvía la mirada de forma descarada..

— _Mira, maldita sea_  —dijo Bambam en tailandés—,  _como me pegues con esas ruedas llenas de mierda, te jodo el manillar_.

Bambam, quien no sabía si había perdido completamente la cabeza y empezado a sufrir alucinaciones, juró ver al malévolo vehículo mirándolo con desaprobación, acercándose todavía más, hasta que sus neumáticos rozaron el cuerpo impotente de la víctima. Bambam se retorció de asco, ya que sus pantalones favoritos se habían manchado debido a la suciedad de las ruedas. Trató de apartarse de la bicicleta lo más que pudo, finalizando su intento en una posición un tanto incómoda: sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par y su espalda, encorvada como la madera de un arco a punto de liberar una saeta mortal.

—Vaya, seguramente la bicicleta está pensando «me recuerdas al volante de una bella camioneta que conocí hace años. No me importaría jugar contigo un ratito…»

De repente, un gélido sudor recorrió el rostro del tailandés. De algún modo u otro, era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: aquella situación le proporcionaría un trauma de por vida.

—¡Aléjate de mí, sucio almatroste!

—Vamos, no te hagas de rogar, a todos nos viene bien un buen engrasado de vez en cuando —el domador de bicicletas añadió de forma sugerente.

Y mientras decía estas palabras, el misterioso villano arrojó sobre el joven un pequeño bote de grasa que estaba situado en el estante superior. El ciclo recortó distancias y realizó una sensual a la vez que mortífera danza que parecía sacada del más extravagante a la vez que mal escrito hentai. Los pulmones de Bambam quedaron exentos de cualquier molécula de oxígeno por unos segundos, lo que hizo que su cabeza empezase a dar vueltas. Un violento movimiento del manillar de la bicicleta hizo que la ropa del tailandés se hiciese añicos y el joven se sintiese más vulnerable que nunca.

— _¡Ave María Purísima!_  —gritó en su lengua materna—.  _¡Quita, coño!_

Mas cualquier palabra era en vano, ya que Jungkona continuaba disfrutando del grotesco espectáculo. Sólo quedaban restos de jersey para cuando terminó su travesura. El joven, avergonzado, trataba de cubrir sus partes íntimas como podía, mientras que la malévola bicicleta se reía entre marchas.

—¿No os gusta a los humanos usar las bicicletas a vuestro antojo mientras os sentáis sobre sus sillines aplastados durante horas sin descanso alguno? Pues ahora yo, el gran  _Jungkona_ , ciclías de todos los ciclos, el vengador de todas las penurias que han pasado estos vehículos… ¡Os enseñaré una lección que nunca olvidareis!

Justo cuando Bambam daba todo por perdido, una energía casi sobrenatural proveniente de algo tan humano como su respuesta de lucha o huída invadió su cuerpo. La bruma de su mente se disipó por completo y sus músculos recuperaron su fortaleza. Entonces, antes de que la bicicleta fuera a arrojar el cuerpo sobre el destartalado asiento de un anticuado camión, se levantó.

—¡No huyas, cobarde! Todos los humanos sois igual de débiles. Os encanta el hecho de ser devorados por el placer y sentir como si vuestras almas dejasen el recipiente y echasen a volar.

El más puro ardiente odio podía atisbarse en la mirada del villano, quien estaba en aquel momento reuniendo a lo que podría considerarse un ejército de bicicletas —por muy surrealista que pareciese el concepto. Bambam estaba en un callejón sin salida y debía reaccionar rápido; cada dificultosa respiración realizada por su sistema respiratorio le recordaba cómo los granos de arena de su reloj interno se estaban agotando. La ansiedad se esparcía como una mortal infección y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Bambam. No podía rendirse... ¿qué pensaría Yugyeom entonces? No sería digno ni siquiera de mirarle a la cara y, mucho menos, de mantener su especial relación. Necesitaba fuerzas renovadas, sus baterías completamente cargadas y su mente buscó entre sus recuerdos para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

 

//

 

_Era una tarde radiante y cálida, sin ningún rastro de nubes en el cielo, mas Bambam se veía sumergido en un mundo frío, tormentoso y gris, como si viviese una condena eterna de desdichas lacerantes. Había dejado su hogar, su familia, sus amigos… toda una vida atrás por un sueño del que desconocía su futuro cumplimiento. Se dirigía hacia Hanlim Multi Art School, la escuela más distinguida de_ Seúl, _donde sólo unos pocos afortunados conseguían acceder. Haber sido escogido de entre miles de posibles estudiantes era todo un honor y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad._

_Nada más atravesar la puerta se sintió como una planta caribeña en un paisaje polar o un pez de agua dulce arrojado al mar. No conocía a nadie ni nadie parecía interesarse en su persona, estaba solo, rodeado de extraños transeúntes a los cuales no se atrevería a acercarse._

_Tras acudir a la sala del profesorado, se dirigió a la aula de danza donde tendría su primera práctica no sólo como bailarín, sino como un estudiante más. Situado enfrente de la puerta, Bambam temblaba mientras el terror devoraba todo ápice de confianza en su cuerpo. «¿Y si no encajo?», se preguntaba a sí mismo, incapaz de girar la manilla de la puerta. Entonces, la música empezó a sonar y, como por obra del destino, su vida cambió en cuestión de segundos._

_A través del pequeño cristal situado en la parte superior, pudo divisar una alta y hermosa figura bailar al ritmo de la melodía. A pesar de su joven apariencia, el bailarín realizaba unos pasos excepcionales, muy limpios y con complicadas técnicas. No sabía cuando había entrado, pero Bambam ya se encontraba entre la multitud excitada, admirando al que supuso que sería su nuevo profesor._

_Repentinamente, el pulso de Bambam se aceleró. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y notó como un calor abrasador invadía su cuerpo. «¿Que me ocurre?» De si algo estaba seguro era de que no podía apartar la vista de aquel portento masculino, demasiado sensual, demasiado perfecto. Espera… ¡Acababa de tener sentimiento obscenos por un hombre y encima su profesor! Había tenido unas cuantas relaciones con los dos sexos, pero aquella vez era diferente. Se sentía como si estuviese flotando sobre una nube en el mismo infierno, es decir, demasiado caliente y placentero a la vez. «Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema si lo admiro de lejos. Además, está prohibido mantener relaciones con el profesorado...»_

_Cuando por fin terminó la canción, un fuerte aplauso invadió la sala mientras el resto de estudiantes recibían al joven entre palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones. «¡Ese es nuestro Yugyeom, el mejor de la clase!» gritaban algunos. Por otro lado, Bambam se sentía avergonzado. Había confundido a uno de sus compañeros con su profesor, mas eso implicaba que ya lo había reconocido como un buen rival y, quizás, como algo más... Sin dudarlo, decidió que tenía que conocerlo._

_Al terminar la lección, Bambam se apresuró para hablar con ese tal “Yugyeom” que tanto le interesaba. Justo cuando parecía alcanzarlo, un grupo de muchachas lo empujó sin vergüenza alguna, rodeando al bailarín en un intento de conseguir su atención. El tailandés se precipitó hacia el suelo, impactando contra una de las mesas._

_«Dios, qué dolor más insoportable» fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza tras despertar. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Justo cuando intentaba incorporarse, una mano lo empujó suavemente hacia el colchón._

_—Debes descansar, te has dado un buen golpe —exclamó una voz— Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. Esas chicas a veces se emocionan demasiado, pero no se lo tomes a mal, son buenas personas. Mi nombre es Kim Yugyeom, de primer año, encantado de conocerte._

_«Ah, mierda» pensó Bambam. Era todavía más atractivo de cerca y su voz, ¡Qué voz! Era tan profunda como atrayente. Bambam se había olvidado cómo hablar coreano, más bien se había olvidado de cómo hablar._

_—Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? En serio, lo siento mucho —dijo Yugyeom mientras le acariciaba el hombro— ¡Me aseguraré de compensarte por lo ocurrido! ¿Qué te parece un poco de tteokbokki después?_

_Bambam no podía articular ningún tipo de palabra. Estaba tan avergonzado por el simple hecho de estar hablando con él, que lo único que supo hacer fue asentir levemente. No sabía si era una buena idea enamorarse de un desconocido del cual tan sólo conocía su nombre pero, por alguna razón, sintió que valía la pena intentarlo._

 

//

 

Como si de una horda de jabalíes persiguiendo ciegamente a su presa en un acto de cabezonería se tratasen, el ejército de bicicletas continuaba persiguiendo a Bambam. El tailandés estaba ante una encrucijada en la que inevitablemente tenía que tomar una dirección: transformarse y revelar su identidad o arriesgarse a que el villano y su comitiva de vehículo hiciesen con su cuerpo lo que les viniera en gana. Bambam cerró los ojos implorando a los dioses que le diesen una solución a aquel entuerto, lo que hizo que se tropezase con una rueda.

Bambam se retorcía de dolor ante el impacto pues, a pesar de haber chocado contra un viejo asiento acolchado, este tenía unos cuantos muelles sueltos que se le habían clavado en la espalda, lo que resultó en la aparición de graves rasguños que dejaron fluir la sangre, manchando los tejidos. Al malvado vehículo no parecía importarle, y mucho menos a su controlador por las carcajadas que soltaba.

—Que alguien me ayude...

El dolor infligido por parte de aquel esperpento invitaba a Bambam a sumergirse en la amable calidez del regazo de Morfeo. Poco a poco, el joven iba perdiendo la consciencia, así como las ganas de huir o siquiera resistirse. Justo cuando se había dado completamente por vencido, una suave y familiar voz susurró en su oído.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡Bambam… tienes que transformarte!— era su preciado  _kwami_ , quien, tras haber perdido el conocimiento de la forma más patética posible, había rastreado a su más querido compañero hasta por fin dar con él. Ya no le importaba que se descubriese su identidad con tal de salvarlo de las garras del que semejaba el mismísimo demonio.

El muchacho vaciló unos minutos, más preocupado por su preciada camarada que por él. Luego, tras tomar la decisión que daría un drástico giro a su vida, gritó las palabras mágicas.

—¡Lisa, escamas fuera!— justo en ese momento, una nube de purpurina envolvió el cuerpo de Bambam, repeliendo al ciclo de forma brusca e inesperada.

Para cuando esta desapareció, un centenar de escamas cubrían la superficie de una nueva entidad sospechosamente fabulosa. No sólo brillaban, sino que se adecuaban perfectamente a la figura del desconocido, finalizando en un larga y fina cola que brotaba desde la parte inferior de la espalda. Para culminar, unas verticales pupilas capaces de ver a través de el alma llamaban sin duda la atención de cualquier mirada curiosa. ¿Qué había ocurrido con el joven muerto en vida que se retorcía de dolor hace unos instantes?

—¡Mi nombre es  _Double B_ , y no permitiré que traumatices a más personas con tus pervertidas hazañas!

—¡Ja! Ahora lo entiendo todo. Todo este tiempo me mantuviste engañado para tomarme por sorpresa, pero no te entregaré la victoria tan fácilmente…¡Yugyeom será mío por toda la eternidad!

—¡Eso tendremos que verlo!— exclamó el superhéroe mientras corría hacía el objetivo.

 

//

 

Jinyoung y Yugyeom habían llegado ya al lugar en el que el  _smartphone_  de Bambam había dado señal por última vez. Yugyeom ya se había transformado en el gato negro  _Dandelion_ , decidido a usar sus poderes para salvar a su amigo y totalmente ciego a los peligros que le podían esperar. Por otro lado, Jinyoung ya tenía una pequeña tablet y el ordenador portátil de Jaebum en su coche dispuestos de tal manera que el automóvil se había transformado en una improvisada estación de espionaje sacada de una serie de televisión.

—No te olvides que estaré vigilándote a través del  _chip_  que te he puesto en el traje. Si estás en problemas iré a buscarte —dijo Jinyoung mientras un brillo de preocupación inundaba sus ojos.

—Hyung, ¿acaso te has olvidado de quién de los dos es el héroe? —Yugyeom se rió.

Para la sorpresa del menor, Jinyoung se acercó y lo abrazó de una forma tan brusca que juraría que estuvo a punto de romperle una costilla. Si bien era cierto que los dos se pasaban gran parte del tiempo peleando y refunfuñando, siempre habían estado juntos y cuidaban el uno del otro. Jinyoung le puso una de sus manos tras la cabeza y cuello de Yugyeom, como su madre solía hacer para apaciguar sus nervios antes de empezar un nuevo curso escolar.

—Más vale que no te pase nada… tengo aún que torturarte y hacer que apruebes las siete asignaturas que has suspendido…

—Hyung… vas a arruinar la atmósfera…

—Cállate, Yugyeom.

Los labios de Yugyeom se movieron para formar una media sonrisa. A pesar de que su papel de héroe se había convertido en una tarea más como hacer los deberes o hacer malabares entre sus clases de danza y aprobar todas las asignaturas, aquella vez era diferente. Yugyeom estaba nervioso ya que la vida de una de las personas a las que más apreciaba estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, toda esa ansiedad e inquietud quedó callada por la adrenalina que lo llenaba de energía para salvar a su amigo.

Yugyeom dejó atrás a su hermano mientras se adentraba en el desguace.

Sí. Todo iba a salir bien y salvaría al tailandés que había robado su corazón.

 

//

 

Bambam suspiró aliviado al encontrarse en el cómodo y apretado traje de  _Double B_. Con un elegante giro se alejó del ajado tejido del asiento y recuperó su verticalidad. Sintió como el pánico que atenazaba sus entrañas se disipaba levemente al re-ganar, poco a poco, el control de la situación.

El villano frente a él retrocedió, sorprendido por la transformación, dándole al héroe de la purpurina unos instantes para recomponer la escena en su mente. Coches a medio aplastar, mobiliario antiguo, tampones y compresas, montañas de plástico relleno de inmundicia… El vertedero proporcionaba muy pocas escapatorias. Necesitaba tiempo.

— _Double B_   _in the town_  —gritó mientras posaba en dirección a su enemigo. Bambam mantenía la cadera desplazada a la izquierda y hacia fuera, sacando culo, con la mano de ese lado apoyada sobre la cresta ilíaca, ajustando aún más la malla y marcando más las curvas de su pequeño y prieto trasero. Levantó la pierna izquierda al tiempo que alzó la mano derecha, haciendo el gesto del corazón con el índice y el pulgar, y finalizó desplazando la cabeza atrás, bajando los ojos y poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Tras esto se giró— ¿y tú quién coño eres?

—¿Tú? ¿Tenías que ser tú? —exclamó _Jungkona_  con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Joder!

El domador de bicicletas comenzó a pasear de un lado para otro, nervioso y con una ira que a su cuerpo le costaba contener. Incapaz de frenarse, llevó las manos a su cabeza y empezó a tironear del pelo y masajear el cuero cabelludo. Bambam observaba cauteloso.

—¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? ¡Te odio, joder! Eres un puto acaparador y egoísta de mierda.

—¿Qué? —Bambam no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿De dónde salía tamaño rencor?—. Mira, amigo, creo que te estás flipando mucho…

—¿Yo? ¡Vete a la puta mierda! —Acto seguido uno de los oxidados ciclos salió disparado hacia el héroe, arrinconándolo de nuevo contra el destartalado vehículo del que acababa de escapar.

Bambam intentó esquivar aquel neumático que tanto asco le producía, pero el amasijo de metal y caucho era más rápido y enseguida le propinó un nuevo empujón que lo desestabilizó. A la pelea se unió una nueva bicicleta. Ambos vehículos atacaban con rabia y fervor, sin dar un instante de tregua al tailandés. Un manillazo, unos arañazos con el pedal, pinchazos con algunos de los radios rotos y múltiples golpes de goma lo sometieron de nuevo y lo dejaron agazapado en el suelo.  _Double B_ contuvo el aire, en esta ocasión veía muy negra la victoria.

—Eres un puto  _idol_ al que sigue casi toda la juventud de este país —susurró entre dientes. Movió su brazo derecho y una de las bicicletas asestó un nuevo golpe a su víctima. —Uno de los bailarines más alabados por las escuelas nacionales —continuó, la segunda bicicleta se tiró encima de la pequeña figura, clavando el manillar en las costillas del chico. —Guapo, con estilo y cuerpazo de infarto. —Las bicicletas comenzaron a aporrearlo, más fuerte, más rápido. —¡Y aún por encima eres el puñetero superhéroe  _Double B_!

Bambam se revolvía en el suelo, encorvado, incapaz de hacer otra cosa sino defenderse, perdiendo ya la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Ni las sarcásticas palabras de aliento que su _kwami_  le susurraba al oído le ayudaban.

—Pero no tenías suficiente, ¿verdad? —El hastío resonaba en la voz de  _Jungkona_ —. Tenías que tenerle a él. De todos los chicos de este puñetero país, tenías que encapricharte con él. ¡Tenías que robármelo!

El joven coreano de mallas metálicas se acercó a Bambam, y comenzó a patearlo en el abdomen. En seguida se cansó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Solo hay una forma en la que tú salgas con vida hoy de aquí. — _Jungkona_  agarró a Bambam por la mandíbula con su mano derecha y le alzó la cara—. Vete de este país. Vuelve a tu casa y rómpele el corazón, vuelve a tu casa y olvídate de él. —Lo empujó de nuevo al suelo y se levantó, colocando su pie sobre el cuello de Bambam—. ¡Vuelve a tu casa ahora o te juro que haré que dejes a Yugyeom en paz de una vez por todas!

—¿Y si- y si no lo ha-go? —Bambam hablaba entrecortado, el aire comenzaba a escasear a causa de la fuerte presión en su cuello—. ¿Realmen-te serías ca-paz de- de cau-sarle e- ese daño a Yu-?

—¡Yo estaré ahí para él! Como siempre, el hombro sobre el que llorará, el abrazo que lo reconfortará, el beso que lo tranquilizará… ¡Si! Es lo mejor.

—No —Bambam comenzó a reírse—. Ja-más.

Bambam era un hombre de gustos complejos y actitudes enrevesadas y, sin embargo, también era un joven despreocupado, directo y de sentimientos sencillos. Por primera vez en su corta vida, Bambam sintió el duelo de la pérdida anticipada. En solo unos instantes se imaginó lo perdida y devastada que quedaría su vida si se alejase para siempre de su amigo.

Levantarse y no recibir un mensaje de buenos días lleno de emojis y corazones.

Echar arroz por la nariz en las innumerables ocasiones en que su mejor amigo le hacía reír hasta llorar y atragantarse durante sus comidas juntos.

Sus improvisadas clases de baile, donde tenía el placer de dejar sus manos deambular sin rumbo por el cuerpo de Yugyeom para así “corregir” su ya perfecta postura.

Las tardes de estudio en la que repasaban la historia de todos los superhéroes y los animales de este mundo y se olvidaban de aprenderse el aburrido progreso de la economía mundial.

Los paseos llenos de confidencias e intercambios de deseos en los que descubrieron que ambos compartían el mismo anhelo de ganarse la vida con la música y el baile.

Quedarse sentados durante horas, en silencio, en uno de los parques de la ciudad, sin más comunicación que el roce de sus cuerpos, sentados muy juntos, y las caricias casuales cuando era incapaz de reprimir sus emociones por más tiempo. Y los escalofríos de después.

Enviarse tontos selfies cada noche para arrancarle una sonrisa al otro antes de irse a dormir.

Bambam no podía permitirse perder todo eso. El mero hecho de pensarlo hacía que un desconocido fuego se propagase desde su corazón por todo su fuero interno. Un fuego que se teñía de un tono cada vez más oscuro y peligroso. Sintió como su  _kwami_ se escondía, en un silencio lleno de temor; también notó como ese fuego se convertía en una energía descomunal, la cual utilizó para liberarse del enemigo ante él.

Olas de adrenalina galopaban por sus venas en una explosión de la rabia generada por el dolor de esa distopía imaginaria, de un mundo sin él.

—¡Jamás!, ¿me escuchas? —Cerró el puño con fuerza, tratando de recuperar su cabeza y contenerse de nuevo, no podía dejar que su poder se desbocara, no podía dañar a alguien que conocía a Yugyeom—. Aunque me amenazases con destrozar esta ciudad, este planeta... —Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y su voz se tornó un tono más aguda, su garganta oprimida por los sentimientos—. ¡No puedo!

_Double B_  dio un par de pasos temblorosos al frente, sus ojos cerrados y su mente fijada en el risueño rostro de Yugyeom. Esa preciada imagen lo anclaba a este mundo y le daba fuerza para recuperar el control de su poder y sus emociones, solo tenía que concentrar sus sentimientos en esa imagen. Focalizó su atención en la sonrisa angelical del joven, en el modo en que sus ojos se convertían en medias lunas a causa de esa sonrisa, en el pequeño lunar que tenía en el párpado inferior derecho, el sugerente y sutil bronceado de su piel, tan suave y sensible… Y, sin darse cuenta, perdido y ensimismado en las cálidas sensaciones que tan agradables imágenes le generaban, tan pronto como llegó, la oscura tempestad se disipó.

—¡Lo siento, pero no puedo! ¡No puedo alejarme de Yugyeom! ¡Mi hormiga! No puedo abandonar al amor de mi vida —gritó con convicción.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ambos contendientes se sorprendieron al escuchar una tercera voz en medio de su disputa. Una tercera voz que ambos conocían muy bien.

—¿Yug? —susurraron ambos al unísono.

Pero no era el joven coreano el que se hallaba frente a ellos,... o sí. De entre la chatarra se asomó una esbelta figura, enfundada en un apretado mono negro que realzaba las duras curvas de sus músculos. El héroe apodado  _Dandelion_  hacía su entrada en la contienda ante las atónitas miradas de  _Double B_  y _Yungkona_.

—¿Bam? —La voz de Dandelion estaba teñida de un tono de incredulidad—. ¿E- el aa-mor d-de tu vida?

El joven de las mallas cubiertas de brillantina trastabilló. Tal era su estupefacción y, sobre todo, su vergüenza por la confesión involuntaria, que no hizo intento de evitar la caída. Se desplomó cuan largo era y, al tocar el suelo, se llevó las manos al rostro. Bambam quería que un agujero lo tragase o, mejor, seguir en esa pesadilla de bicicletas violadoras.

El tailandés notó dos fuertes manos agarrándolo por las muñecas y haciéndole descubrir su rostro, parcialmente oculto por la máscara. Se encontró frente a frente con esa mirada achocolatada potenciada por el tono oscuro del antifaz negro. Yugyeom esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida y, soltando una de las muñecas que apresaba, dirigió su mano al brillante antifaz de  _Double B_. Ambos sintieron su sangre tornarse en purpurina al rozarse sus pieles.

_Jungkona_  no sintió otra cosa más que la quemazón de la traición.

—¡Basta! No he llegado tan lejos para acabar viendo un reencuentro al más puro estilo “dorama cheesy, full de brilli brilli y corazones”. —Acto seguido un ejército de bicicletas se abalanzó sobre los dos héroes.

—Bam, distráelas. Yo me encargaré de él. —Yugyeom se giró con convicción.

—Yugyeom…

—Estaré bien… pero tengo que ayudarle, es mi amigo —respondió.

Bambam asintió. Si alguien podía ayudar a _Jungkona_ , ese era Yugyeom. Se centró en los enemigos que lo rodeaban. Sin previo aviso, atacaron todos a una, con las ruedas por delante, pero Bambam estaba completamente “en la zona”, es más… Yugyeom estaba también en la zona y tenía que lucirse ante su amigo. Saltó en vertical e hizo que los 6 ciclos chocaran entre sí. Por fortuna, algunos de los radios de las ruedas se entremezclaron y el enemigo se autoinmobilizó. Bambam por fin recordó que tenía un kwami muy poderoso que le podía prestar ayuda y, tras una mini conversación de un par de segundos, conjuraron una red de purpurina que cayó por encima de los ciclos, apresándolos firmemente contra el suelo.

—Tienes que parar, hyung. Sé que este no eres tú. Sé que no quieres hacerlo —Yugyeom intentaba razonar con el joven poseído—. Jungkook.

—¡Cállate! ¡Él tenía razón, no me mereces!

Y se lanzó hacia adelante, dispuesto a propinar un puñetazo a su contendiente. Sin embargo, Yugyeom esperaba el contraataque. Con una elegante voltereta en el aire saltó por encima de él y cayó justo a su espalda. Utilizando el rabo de su traje, inmovilizó las manos de Jungkook a su espalda. Este forcejeó, mas al verse incapaz de escapar del nudo negro, dirigió su mirada a sus bicicletas y susurró de forma inteligible.

El revoltijo de hierro y goma que custodiaba Bambam respondió inmediatamente a su amo y comenzó a fusionarse, destruyendo en el camino la red de purpurina. Se había formado una macrobicicleta.

—Bam, la fruta mágica tiene que estar en la bicicleta ¡debes acabar con ella! —La bicicleta giró y comenzó a pedalear en dirección a Yugyeom.

—¿Pero tú la has visto? Que mide 3 metros de alto, ¿quién coño encuentra una frutita aquí? —Bambam perseguía al ciclo a toda velocidad.

Yugyeom suspiró. Dirigió su mano derecha a su trasero y de un firme tirón se arrancó la cola de las mallas, descubriendo así la suave y tersa piel de su culo. Sintiendo cómo su cara ganaba 3 tonos de rojo, hizo otro nudo en torno a las muñecas de Jungkook y lo lanzó detrás de uno de los camiones. Acto seguido, se lanzó contra el macrociclo.

Ambos héroes asestaron numerosos golpes al ciclo, desviándolo de su camino hacia Jungkook. Pegaban patadas y puñetazos allí dónde podían, pero sus extremidades chocaban contra el frío metal una y otra vez con el único resultado de más magulladuras para sus hastiados cuerpos.

En un momento dado, la bicicleta se alzó sobre su rueda delantera y, en esa posición pinzada, giró su cuerpo realizando un barrido y enviando a ambos héroes a la otra punta del vertedero. Justamente a la punta en la que se encontraba cierta furgoneta.

—Gyeommie, ¿es que eres tonto? —Jinyoung apareció justo a tiempo en aquel improvisado campo de batalla—. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que os ostie así?

—Jinyoungie…

—Y seguro que ni siquiera sabes dónde tenéis que golpear…

—…

—¡El puñetero sillín, Gyeommie! —respondió Jinyoung en un tono serio e iracundo—. No le habéis pegado ni una vez.

—Eh… ¡cierto! Estamos en ello —Yugyeom se giró y salió corriendo dispuesto a finalizar de una vez por todas la batalla.

El corazón de Bambam se paró en el momento. ¿Estaba viendo lo que creía que estaba viendo? Ese trozo de piel expuesto, tan suave y apetecible que sintió cómo su boca se llenaba de saliva y numerosas perlas de sudor brotaban de su cuerpo. Sin duda era una imagen celestial, el perfecto y redondo culito prieto de Kim Yugyeom a través de la malla rasgada.

—¿Pero qué cojones? Se ha olvidado de ponerse los gayumbos… —suspiró Jinyoung. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el joven inmóvil que observaba descaradamente el trasero de su hermano menor—. ¡Eh, tú! ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

Bambam salió de su estupefacción al notar una potente patada en su trasero que lo lanzó por los aires. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? En su vuelo pudo apreciar un montón de detalles. Un iracundo Jinyoung gritando, mirándole y echando humo por las orejas; un lesionado Jaebum intentando calmar al susodicho; un desconcertado Yugyeom que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y, que dio paso a un avergonzado Yugyeom que se tapaba como bien podía el trasero; y unos Jackson y Mark que rodaban por el suelo ante lo ridículo de la situación. Bambam se alegraba de su ascenso vertical, por lo menos se alejaba del mayor boss de todos los tiempos, “el cuñado”.

El azar y la fortuna quisieron que esta batalla casi eterna se terminase súbitamente. La trayectoria de Bambam fue impecable y en su aterrizaje se estrelló contra el sillín de cuero de la macrobicicleta, destrozándolo y dejando expuesto un pequeño trozo de sandía. Bambam, presa de la energía cinética y de la gravedad, se estampó contra el suelo y rodó un par de veces, pero aprovechó uno de los giros para impulsarse e ir directo a por la fruta, que destruyó de un cabezazo.

El hierro se desplomó con un gran estruendo.

El joven tailandés apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había acontecido, un felino sin rabo se lanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Lo conseguiste! —Yugyeom lo abrazaba firmemente, aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

—Y… ¿Tu amigo?

—Jungkook está inconsciente, pero bien —la voz de Jackson sonaba a sus espaldas, un poco lejana.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras,  _Double B_? —susurró Yugyeom, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su amigo y mirándolo fijamente.

—Sigo en shock… ¿de verdad te olvidaste lo-

—¡Cállate! —lo interrumpió Yugyeom.

—Pero no lo he soñado, ¿te he visto el trase-

—¡Que te calles te he dicho! —Dandelion colocó sus manos sobre la boca de Double B, intentando silenciarlo con ferocidad. Sin embargo, su rostro colorado contenía una sonrisa—. Si tanto quieres hablar podemos empezar por eso de “el amor de tu” —continuó al tiempo que se erguía y hacía unas comillas con sus manos—.

—¡Cállate!

Bambam decidió zanjar la discusión de una vez por todas, o al menos posponerla. Se armó de valor y tomó la iniciativa. Colocó sus manos sobre la piel descubierta del trasero de Yugyeom y, saboreando la dulce suavidad de su piel, se impulsó hacia arriba, sentándose y acercándose de nuevo al rostro de su amigo.

Se quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Siempre se sintieron cómodos el uno con el otro y los roces y los abrazos eran cotidianos en su vida, pero esta nueva cercanía hacía que la electricidad recorriera sus cuerpos y un cálido desasosiego se asentase en sus barrigas. El ardor que les producía el aliento del otro les dolía, necesitaban estrechar la distancia. Así, víctimas de la tensión que los dominaba se acercaron aún más y, al rozarse levemente sus labios, destruyeron las cadenas que mantenía presa esa mutua pasión contenida que amenazaba con quemarlos día a día. Se volvieron valientes y se besaron con más profundidad, explorando con sus lenguas, deleitándose en la humedad y el hambre del otro y, compartiendo por fin, ese beso con el que ambos llevaban soñando desde el momento en que se conocieron. 


End file.
